<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>milk cartons and candy apples by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394320">milk cartons and candy apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s! atsukita brain rot, Fluff, M/M, an au that literally no one asked for, not beta read ooops, takes place in America</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1950! Atsukita AU where Kita is a milkboy who delivers to Atsumu's house.</p><p> </p><p>First kiss prompt for Atsukita week but this is literally just fluff that I wanted to write (oof)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Atsukita Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>milk cartons and candy apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta read, please let me know if there are any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu stared out of the window as they drove down the road. He quickly glanced over at his twin brother who was happily absorbed in a book. Atsumu wished his family didn’t leave for the summer, all his friends were back home. His mother raved about the mansion, they were staying in, it was a close friend of the family. The Miyas had swapped summer homes so while the Akagis were staying at their resort summer home, the Miyas were off in the country. Atsumu began to chew on his fingernails until his brother noticed and chastised him.</p><p>The scenery began to blur together, it was all fields and mountains. They passed a few small towns but it was nothing like the bustling city life of their home which Atsumu loved. He loved going out late at night and adventuring in the city. He’s sure his parents were tired of the fast-pace of city and that’s why they’re in the middle of nowhere for the summer. </p><p>“We’re close!” Atsumu’s mother remarked as they passed through another small town. It didn’t look like much and as they approached it, Atsumu’s first impression wasn’t wrong. There was a small restaurant and a general store where a few people were loitering outside. “Look there’s going to be carnival soon!” She pointed out the car window as they passed a large roadside advertisement. </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be fun?” His father commented off-handedly.</p><p>“Maybe with friends, yeah,” Atsumu says sourly, looking over to Osamu, who still paid him no mind. </p><p>“You’ll have fun,” his mother promises him. Atsumu highly doubts that. </p><p>They finally reached the mansion around sunset. It was a huge house. The closest house was over a mile away and it was another mansion. </p><p>“Wow, it’s even better than the pictures!” His mother exclaims. Atsumu shrugged and grabbed his suitcase from the car. There was a housekeeper who was standing at the door, waving at them. Another offered to take Atsumu’s bag but he waved them off. He claimed the second biggest room in the house to piss off Osamu. He began to put his clothes away in the drawers. It was gonna be a long summer all alone. </p><p>					-</p><p>It was an early Monday morning, Atsumu was in the parlor when there was a soft knock on the door, practicing the on the grand piano. </p><p>“Can you answer that?” His mother shouted from the other room. Atsumu glanced at Osamu, who was planted firmly on the couch. He rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door.</p><p>Atsumu was met with a beautiful boy. He seemed about Atsumu’s age, although a bit shorter. Underneath a baseball cap, he had gray hair with black tips that framed a round face. He had a slim build underneath his overalls and light cotton shirt, his clothes had a well-worn look to them, his shoes were dirty. In his hand, he held a carrier containing four glass pints of milk. The boy stared expectantly at Atsumu with deep brown eyes. </p><p>“Who is it?” Osamu asked from the other room, Atsumu heard him start to get up. Atsumu had forgotten to say anything. </p><p>“Hi, how can I help you?” Atsumu finally says. The boy smiled.</p><p>“I’m Kita Shinsuke, I was assigned to this house to deliver milk every week!” The boy, Kita says as he extended a hand. Atsumu shook it slowly, noting that Kita’s hands were calloused. </p><p>“Oh, cool,” Atsumu says. They stand there for a minute. </p><p>“Right, so I’ll just leave this here.” Kita gestures to the milk containers. Atsumu can hear Osamu chuckle from behind. Kita sets the containers and turns his back to make his way back up the long driveway. </p><p>“Thank you! I’m Miya Atsumu” Atsumu says loudly, realizing that Kita is leaving, “How often will you come?” </p><p>Kita glances over his shoulder, “Every Monday.” He says cheerfully. “See you soon, Atsumu.” </p><p>“You’re hopeless,” Osamu says as he opens one of the milk containers and takes a swig.</p><p>“Shut up! And use a glass!” Atsumu snapped at his brother, finally realizing that his cheeks were red. He watched Kita’s retreating figure. He’ll see him next week. </p><p>						 - </p><p>The manager, Aran looked up from his paperwork when Kita walked back into the station. Kita took off his cap and sat down across from Aran.</p><p>“How the new route? Sorry that the mansion is so far out of the way. I can always pass it off to someone else.” Aran asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“I think I’ll keep it,” Kita said firmly, thinking about the blonde boy back at the mansion. </p><p>-</p><p>It became a routine, every Monday, Atsumu would sit out on the porch pretending to read a book until he saw the familiar figure make his way down the driveway. </p><p>He asked Kita questions, he would always try and invite Kita inside to sit down but Kita always refused. Sometimes, Atsumu forgot that Kita had to work. Since they could only have short conversations, Atsumu savored every bit of information about Kita. He learned that Kita was sixteen, a year older than Atsumu. Kita had begun delivering milk since he was fourteen. Kita lived in town with his Grandmother. Kita’s favorite musician at the moment was Buddy Holly. Atsumu told Kita how he saw him live in the city. He liked how Kita’s eyes lit up, he noticed that Kita had gold specks in his eyes.</p><p>“What do  you want to do when you grow up?” Atsumu inquired as soon as Kita was on the porch. Atsumuu gestured to the plate of fruit that was on the table next to him. Kita took an apple slice. </p><p>“I’ll probably stay here. My grandmother said that I could join her friend’s farm.” Kita said as he bit into an apple slice.</p><p>“Why would you want to stay here?” Atsumu asks, before realizing how rude that sounded, quickly following up with, “Don’t you want to see something other than the country?”</p><p>Kita nods as his eyes flit towards the maid that came out to refill Atsumu’s water cup.</p><p>“I don’t think I could go far away from my granny. I don’t mind being here. I know everyone and nothing ever changes. It feels good.” Kita explains as he reaches for another apple slice. “How about you?”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Atsumu nods. “I’m not sure but I know that I’ll be famous someday.”</p><p>Kita chuckled lightly. </p><p>“I’ll be cheering you on.” Kita glanced down at his watch, squinting at the glare from the sun. “I gotta finish my route.”</p><p>Kita starts to turn around before Atsumu stops him.</p><p>“Wait!” Kita turns and Atsumu swallows thickly before continuing. “I saw that there’s a carnival this weekend. Would you like to go with me?” </p><p>Kita smiles, “Sure, I’d like that. I’ll meet you by the ferris wheel at sunset” With that, he makes his way down the driveway again.</p><p>Osamu pops his head outside as soon as Kita is out of earshot. </p><p>“Did you finally do it?” Osamu says as he snatches the plate of fruit to take inside.</p><p>“Yes! And that is mine!” Atsumu chases after his twin. </p><p>					-</p><p>“Granny, I’m home,” Kita announces as he walks through the door.</p><p>“How was your route? You need to wear more sunscreen, I can see a bit of pink in your cheeks.” Kita’s granny pinches his cheek. Kita lightly swats her hand away. </p><p>“Stop that!” Kita smiles, “I got invited to go to the carnival with a friend this weekend!” </p><p>His granny beams. “That’s great. Who is it?” </p><p>“The boy whose family moved into the Akagi mansion for the summer.” </p><p>His granny whistles, “A rich boy! You sure know how to catch them.” </p><p>Kita reddens, trying to say it’s not like that. His granny pays him no mind, as she goes to look into their spare change jar.</p><p>“You can take whatever’s in here. Should be enough for a couple of tickets and a candy apple!” She says joyfully. Kita also knows that he has some spare money from delivering milk.</p><p>Kita kisses his grandmother on the cheek before starting to make dinner. </p><p>That night, Kita dozes off with a smile on his face.<br/>
-<br/>
It finally became the weekend. Kita had finished his morning delivery and spent most of the day running errands for his granny and her friends. Someone even gave him a tip with a little smile and telling him to have fun tonight at the fair. Kita blushes, of course, Granny had told all her friends about his date with Atsumu. Wait, was it a date? Kita pushes the thought away as the butterflies in his stomach begin again. </p><p>	He liked Atsumu. Kita doesn’t remember when his crush began but he knew it was apparent when on Mondays, Kita would make sure to look his best to deliver milk to the mansion. Kita liked Atsumu’s free spirit and bold nature. Atsumu said and did everything with purpose, nothing more, nothing less. </p><p>It was sunset when Kita walks over to the fair. Kita wasn’t wearing his usual overalls, instead opting for shorts and tshirt. Kita sees Atsumu at the fair standing next to his twin. They were both wearing tailor linen tshirts. Kita and Atsumu’s borother make a short introduction because Osamu dashes off to meet someone named Suna.</p><p>“Hi.” Atsumu says awkwardly.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Want to ride the Ferris wheel?”</p><p>“I need to buy tickets first.”</p><p>“Right, I forgot about that.” Atsumu laughs lightly. Was he nervous, Kita wonders as he tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>After, buying a couple of stacks of tickets. They ride the Ferris wheel. They watch the clown. Atsumu convinces Kita to ride some spinning ride. Kita thinks his life flashed before his eyes but it was worth seeing the unfiltered glee that came upon Atsumu’s face. They ride the Ferris wheel again.  </p><p>Atsumu insists on winning a game for Kita, although Kita isn’t sure if Atsumu really wants to him it for him. It takes him ten tries. Kita doesn’t mind watching Atsumu scrunch his nose up in frustration. Also, it’s Atsumu’s money, he’s wasting. </p><p>“This time I’ll get it”. Finally, he knocks over all the bottles, “That was for you!” Atsumu turns and points at Kita. Kita laughed at Atsumu’s face when he was handed a tiny goldfish in a bag by the vendor. </p><p>“What the heck do I do with this?” Atsumu groans, bring the plastic bag up to eye-level as he watches the fish swim aimlessly.</p><p>“Did you not notice all the goldfish by the game?” Kita inquires, “I think he’s cute.”</p><p>Kita laughs when Atsumu protests, that he thought the fish were just decoration. </p><p>“C’mon, I want a candy apple.” Kita grabs Atsumu’s hand and drags him over the candy apple stand, trying to ignore the pink flush that brightens his cheeks. It’s dark, maybe Atsumu won’t notice. They buy apples, Kita getting a candy apple while Atsumu buys a caramel one. </p><p> </p><p>They sit on a bench nearby, Kita watches as Atsumu bites into his apple, Atsumu notices and gestures towards his apple. Kita leans over and takes a bite.</p><p>“It’s good,” he says with a mouthful, “but not as good as the candy apple.”<br/>
Atsumu pouts but tries Kita’s candy apple, his eyes light up as he nods in agreement. Atsumu steals occasional bites from Kita’s apple before Kita shoos him away from it, taking the last bite. Their conversation flowed smoothly and Kita didn’t mind the short bits of silence. He liked how Atsumu looked illuminated by all the fluorescent lights of the signs. It was dark when they move from the bench. </p><p> </p><p>“The fireworks are about to start,” Kita announces as he stands up. Atsumu slips his hand into back Kita’s. Kita’s heart stops for a second. They make their way over to an open field to watch the fireworks go off. They plop down in the grass with their shoulders touching, they continue to hold hands. Kita’s fingers absently trace circles onto Atsumu’s palm. Kita rests his head on Atsumu’s shoulder. They sit and listen to the crickets chirp until Atsumu turns to Kita, forcing Kita’s head upwards.</p><p>“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Atsumu asks, leaning in. Kita’s eyes widen.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you want to kiss me?” </p><p>Kita answers this by closing the space between them. It tastes like caramel. They break apart and turn to watch the fireworks go off. Kita’s pretty sure Atsumu spent most of the show staring at Kita.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>